


Tasted Salt

by carmen



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Unsuitable Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen/pseuds/carmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The mortal ignores it, as just another rattling of chains.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasted Salt

Moriarty's fingers pass through his sweat-stiff hair lightly, as if to pull up a handful and twist. He doesn't; stubby short fingernails dig into Loki's scalp like four little blades and while he cannot cry out his throat tightens and but for the sheer emptiness of his husk of a body and the dribbling mortal prick to fill him up Loki wants to be ill. He doesn't even have a particularly big prick, pathetic mortal thing, but Loki feels gagged by it anyway, and miserably full. Loki does bite a little, and he can't bite hard. The mortal ignores it, as just another rattling of chains.

The man's saying something, going on about nothing in his idiotic gadding voice, and every so often he'll thrust to punctuate something. He lifts his hips and forces himself into Loki's face, rather than shoving him down onto it -- grinding roughly, forcing wet and gasping noises out of him as his lips and tongue traitorously slip around and rub against slick veined flesh. He can feel the blood _throbbing_ , in his mind's eye Loki connects prick to vein to heart and wants to carve it out of him. Moriarty has all sorts of empty threats with hearts and teeth but Loki has eaten hearts, he wants to see the gristle and to watch the blood flow. Loki is going to cut him from throat to stones and pull him apart, he is going to make him bleed for every sickening moment of tasted salt--

 

In his left ear he hears a sudden burst of tinny voice, quite near, and then from above, "hold up -- Red. Red. Hitler. Hitler, Hitler, Hitler." 

" _Mmmph--_ " 

Loki's mouth is suddenly and conspicuously vacated; the gag is still in, biting at the corners of his mouth, but there is a snap and a rustle as Moriarty strips off a rubber glove slicked with seed and shit and sleekly pulls the mobile phone from his pocket. Loki can't see much from his subjugated position, nearly on all fours with the restrictive construction of his costume and with his face buried in expensive crotch, but he can see that much. How dare he? How dare he? The whole concept had been a joke and a rather poor one -- Loki would rather bite his cock off and fly away than cede that he had taken on more than he could handle. 

"Turn that accursed thing off when I'm servicing you, you puny little man!"

His hand is still working at his half-stiff cock, and Loki's beautiful white forehead is in the line of fire. 

"Business is business, darling."


End file.
